magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Puella Magi Rika Magica
Puella Magi Rika Magica (魔法少女 莉花☆マギカ) is a Puella Magica-related fanseries created by Haruna Artist. Story Characters Puella Magi *'Rika Haruno ' (春野 莉花) Voiced by: Tamura Yukari Wish: To "erase the time mama's theater disappeared...It made me happy, I want to be happy again..." Soul Gem: '''Purple Flower on her Headband '''Weapon: Halberd On the surface, Rika is stoic, aloof and deadpan. Rika generally shows a complete lack of expression complete with a monotone voice and usually draws a blank when emotions are out on the table, uncomfortable when others talk about them. She isn't a fan of comforting, not being a cruel or apathetic person, but simply having emotional issues of her own that stop her. As a small child, Rika was extremely timid and shy, always hiding behind her elder brother, who she saw as a best friend than a sibling. Also as a child, Rika was introduced to theater, acting and different types of media. She quickly discovered her love for acting and movies, possibly from watching her mother on TV, who was a famous movie actress at the time. *'Aya Yano ' (八野 あや) Voiced by: Tada Konomi Wish: '''"I want Kouta-kun, oh and um...Miyuki-chan to, to know how I feel..." '''Soul Gem: '''Pink Heart in the center of her Chest '''Weapon: '''Magical light-composed Sphere, able to transform into various other weapons Aya is a classmate and good friend of Rika, often encouraging her to try new things and step outside her comfort zone. She is a outgoing girl with a big heart and big emotions, which can make her vulnerable at times. *Chiba-sensei ' (千葉 先生) '''Voiced by:' Takayama Minami Wish: '''"I want the secrets of Morning Star Academy's curse, I don't want my students to get hurt. Let me protect them!!" '''Soul Gem: '''Green Clover in her hair '''Weapon: A pair of Double Bladed-staffs, each with a blade on both ends Chiba-sensei is Rika, Aya, Kanade and Hibiki's homeroom teacher. She is composed, calm and acts as a motherly figure, more " older sister" toward the main four rather than a teacher. Growing up in a large family of boys and her mother passing away shortly after her birth, she is hiding all problems behind a calm and gentle exterior, as she doesn't desire to burden or annoy others with her problems and issues. As a Puella Magi, she ages town to 17-years-old and reveals her name:' Kotoha Chiba '(千葉 ことは). *'Hibiki Koukai ' (公海ひびき) Voiced by: 'Yasuno Kiyono '''Wish: '"I want you (Kyubey) have Koukai Resort and Haruno Theater run for 30 more years" '''Soul Gem: '''Blue Fish on her Necklace '''Weapon: '''Buoy-like Chakrams A confident tomboy, who is although chubby, laughs off all negativity sent at her. She dreams of becoming a swimming instructor, not letting her insecurites stop her. Her family are the proud owners of a resort, which closed around the same time as Rika's, mother's theatre. She can be stubborn, hot-headed and arrogant at times, but means well nevertheless. Underneath her tomboyish and charming exterior, Hibiki is a quiet and shy girl, who wants to feel good in her body. *Kanade Ida ' (五十田 奏) '''Voiced by: '''Tōyama Nao '''Wish: '"I know this is selfish, but...I want true confidence and to know what true beauty is! Please!!" Soul Gem: '''Red Circle worn as a buckle on her belt '''Weapon: '''Mirror Kanade is social butterfly-type new student in Rika and Aya's class, who appears to be the average fashion-loving girly-girl, when in reality, since a young age, Kanade has suffered from both anxiety and clinical depression. Due to bullying as a child, Kanade has always though quite lowly of herself, despite others' compliments and obvious admiration for her. *Rei Utamichi' (疑道 霊) '''Voiced by: '''Sawashiro Miyuki '''Wish: '"I want it to be like how I remember it! Let Rika and everybody remember me, I'll do whatever it takes..." Soul Gem: '''Orangish-red Question mark with a Diamond attached, located in the center of her chest '''Weapon: '''Magical Book, able to create numerous parallel worlds The series' main antagonist. On the surface, Rei is helpful, friendly and knows how to approach people. In the past, during her elementary school years, Rei was good friends with Rika, Aya and Hibiki, always by their side and completed their makeshift quartet - but with good times, come bad times; after the fifth grade, Rei moved away and the three of them compeltely forgot her, moving on with their lives into middle school, where they eventually met and befirended Kanade. Rei has the large, unnatural phobia of being forgotten: Athazagoraphobia. **Yorumi Izayoi' (十六夜 夜美) '''Voiced by:' TBA Wish: '''To forget the day her pet cat died '''Soul Gem: Blue Star-shaped earring on her right ear Weapon: Umbrella-like sword One of Rei's underlings. After making her contract with Kyubey, she became a loyal Puella Magi of Rei. Like Inori, a large majority of her memories are fabricated. **'Inori Sakuchi ' (作地 いのり) '''Voiced by: '''TBA '''Wish: '''To remember where her mother went and who she was '''Soul Gem: '''Violet Orb-like Claps on her cape '''Weapon: '''Large Shield, able to unleash numerous weapons (including Spears, Swords and Chains) One of Rei's underlings. After making her contract with Kyubey, she became a loyal Puella Magi of Rei. Like Inori, a large majority of her memories are fabricated. Incubators Doppels Cursed Ones Supporting Characters Terminology Settings Trivia Category:Puella Magi Rika Magica Category:Haruna Artist Category:Series Category:Original Series Category:Fanmade Series